Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: The Edge
|image=Gundam SEED Destiny The Edge Cover vol 1.jpg |english=Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: The Edge |kanji=機動戦士ガンダムSEED DESTINY THE EDGE Desire |romaji=Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED DESTINY The Edge |shortname=GSD: Edge |era=Cosmic Era |media=Manga |episodes= |volumes=5+2 |platform= |mode= |producer= |publisher=Kadokawa Shoten |magazine=Gundam Ace |chardesign=Chimaki Kuori |storyscript=Chimaki Kuori |director= |music= |japaneserelease= |englishrelease= }}Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: The Edge (機動戦士ガンダムSEED DESTINY THE EDGE Desire, Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED DESTINY The Edge) is a manga series by Chimaki Kuori (久織ちまき Kuori Chimaki) based on the events in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. There are five volumes as well as two extras which are serialized in the Gundam Ace magazine. The story is written from the perspective of ZAFT pilot Athrun Zala, and focuses on the battle over relationships and psychological description. The volumes written from the perspective of characters other than Athrun and Rey Za Burrel have been released in omnibus form. Other narrators include: Shinn Asuka, Cagalli Yula Athha, Yzak Joule, and Meer Campbell. Story Cosmic Era 73. Though the signing of a peace treaty brought the war between the Naturals and Coordinators to an apparent close, tensions fueled by the continued threat of Blue Cosmos continue to run high. During a conference between PLANT chairman Gilbert Durandal and Orb representative Cagalli Yula Athha concerning the threat of a new military arms race, an Alliance special forces team attacks the ZAFT base they're meeting at and makes off with three new Gundam mobile suits. Forced to pursue them, Shinn Asuka of ZAFT and Athrun Zala of Orb set out aboard the new space battleship Minerva, and engage the retreating Alliance strike team in combat. But just as they catch up to the fleeing ship, the crew of the Minerva receives word of an even greater catastrophe in the making, which will undoubtedly re-ignite the brutal war between the Naturals & Coordinators all over again. Chapters The Edge *PHASE:00 MEMORY *PHASE:01 SUSPEND *PHASE:02 IGNITION *PHASE:03 SHIFT *PHASE:04 RECURRENCE *PHASE:05 FEEL LOST *PHASE:06 HEAD ON *PHASE:07 FAITH *PHASE:08 IMPACT *PHASE:09 CONFULICT *PHASE:010 CROSS *PHASE:011 COMPLEX *PHASE:012 DESTRUCION *PHASE:013 LOCK-ON *PHASE:014 NIGHTMARE *PHASE:015 TAKE OUT *PHASE:016 REGRET *PHASE:017 JUSTICE *PHASE:018 REAL *PHASE:19 DESTINY *PHASE:020 TOMORROW The Edge Desire *Trailer Volume 1 *Neverending Nightmare :This chapter focuses on Shinn's thoughts and feelings about the war after Athrun's escape. *The Lion's Daughter :This chapter focuses on Cagalli during and after the defense of Orb. *Towards the Certain Future :This chapter focuses on Rey in the immediate aftermath of the failed invasion of Orb and the battle at Daedalus Lunar Base. *End of the Dream :This chapter recounts the story of Meer Campbell, ending just before her meeting with Lacus at Copernicus City. *Only One Wish :This chapter focuses on Shinn and how he came to accept the Destiny Plan in order to stop more children from suffering the same fate as he. Volume 2 *SOLDIER IN ETERNAL CHAINS :This chapter focuses on Kira after he was shot down by Shinn. *PARTNER :This chapter focuses on Yzak and Dearka after the battle of Orb. *GoodBye Yesterday I :As Messiah falls, Shinn recalls his time in the ZAFT military academy. Due to his trauma from the death of his family, he constantly pushed others away and focused on improving his piloting skills. *GoodBye Yesterday II :For a simulation battle, Shinn was assigned in the same team as Lunamaria and Rey. Though they initially did not work well together, they eventually managed to become friends. *GoodBye Yesterday III :At graduation, Shinn was assigned the Impulse Gundam, and he vowed to protect peace with his newfound power. Shinn then recalls the many things that happened after that point, starting from the raid of Armory One, before asking himself Athrun's question from earlier "What do I truly desire?" As Lunamaria comforts him, he sees a vision of the place where his family were killed. :The scene then cuts to Shinn and Lunamaria in Orb. They were interrupted by a little girl, who hands Shinn some flower seeds. As the little girl waves goodbye to him, Shinn briefly sees a vision of Stella and Mayu. He smiles back, and the two continued to walk toward the memorial, where several figures can be seen. *CHILDHOOD's END :This chapter focuses on Rey's memories of his childhood with Gilbert Durandal and Rau Le Creuset as he makes his final choice after the battle of Messiah. Characters ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) *Athrun Zala *Yzak Joule *Dearka Elsman *Shinn Asuka *Heine Westenfluss *Arthur Trine *Gilbert Durandal *Lunamaria Hawke *Meyrin Hawke *Meer Campbell Orb Union *Cagalli Yula Athha *Yuna Roma Seiran *Erica Simmons Earth Alliance *Stella Loussier *Sting Oakley *Auel Neider *Lord Djibril *Neo Roanoke *Ledonir Kisaka Three Ships Alliance *Kira Yamato *Lacus Clyne *Athrun Zala *Cagalli Yula Athha *Mu La Flaga *Andrew Waltfeld *Miriallia Haw *Murrue Ramius *Martin DaCosta Civilians *Shinn's mother *Shinn's father *Mayu Asuka *Reverend Malchio Mechanics Earth Alliance Mobile Weapons *GAT-01 Strike Dagger *GAT-01A1+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Dagger *GAT-01A1+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Dagger *GAT-02L2 Dagger L *GAT-02L2+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Dagger L *GAT-02L2+AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Dagger L *GAT-04 Windam *GAT-04+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Windam *GAT-04+AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Windam *GAT-707E Forbidden Vortex *GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam *GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam *GAT-X370 Raider Gundam *GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam *TS-MA4F Exus *TS-MB1B Euclid *YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah *YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe *ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam *ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam *ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam Vehicles and Support Units *Agamemnon-class (refit) *Danilov-class *Drake-class (refit) *F-7D Spearhead *Girty Lue-class (Girty Lue) *Hannibal-class *Linear Artillery *Linear Tank *Missile Truck *Nelson-class (refit) *Radar Truck *Spengler-class *Transport Plane *VTOL Fighter ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) Mobile Weapons *ZGMF-X42S Destiny *ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam *ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam *ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse Gundam *ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse Gundam *ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam *ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam *ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited *AMA-953 BABI *AMF-101 DINN *AMRF-101C AWACS DINN *TFA-4DE GAZuOOT *TMF/A-802 BuCUE *TMF/S-3 GINN OCHER Type *UMF-4A GOOhN *UMF-5 ZnO *UMF/SSO-3 ASH *UTA/TE-6P Geo-GOOhN *UWMF/S-1 GINN WASP Type *ZGMF-515 CGUE *ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R *ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior *ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior *ZGMF-1000/K Slash ZAKU Warrior *ZGMF-1000/M Blaze ZAKU Warrior *ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom *ZGMF-1001/K Slash ZAKU Phantom *ZGMF-1001/M Blaze ZAKU Phantom *ZGMF-1017 GINN *ZGMF-1017 GINN Ceremonial Decoration Type *ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited *ZGMF-LRR704B GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type *ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam *ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam *ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam Vehicles and Support Units *Agile *Compton-class *Gondwana *Guul *Gyro Heli *Laurasia-class *Lesseps-class *Messiah *Minerva *Nazca-class *Patrol-Boat *Petrie-class *VoLPHAU *Vosgulov-class *VTOL Craft *VTOL Transport *YFX-M56S Core Splendor Orb Union Mobile Weapons *ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam *MBF-M1 M1 Astray *MBF-M1+EF-24R M1 Astray Strike *MVF-M11C Murasame *MVF-M11C Murasame Reconnaissance Type *ORB-01 Akatsuki Vehicles and Support Units *Archangel *Heli *Izumo-class (Kusanagi) *Izumo-class *Kuraomikami-class *Seiran Family Shuttle *Shuttle *Takemikazuchi *Transport Ship Three Ships Alliance Mobile Weapons *MBF-02 Strike Rouge *MBF-02+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Rouge *MVF-M11C Murasame *ORB-01 Akatsuki *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam *ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam *ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam *ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper Vehicles and Support Units *Archangel-class *Eternal *FX-550 Skygrasper *Izumo-class (Kusanagi) *Laurasia-class *METEOR *Nazca-class *Nelson-class *Shuttle Civilians Mobile Weapons *ZGMF-1017M2 GINN High Maneuver Type II Vehicles and Support Units *Buggy *Press VTOL Gallery Gundam SEED Destiny The Edge Cover vol 1.jpg|Gundam SEED DESTINY THE EDGE Vol. 1 Gundam SEED Destiny The Edge Cover vol 2.jpg|Gundam SEED DESTINY THE EDGE Vol. 2 Gundam SEED Destiny The Edge Cover vol 3.jpg|Gundam SEED DESTINY THE EDGE Vol. 3 Gundam SEED Destiny The Edge Cover vol 4.jpg|Gundam SEED DESTINY THE EDGE Vol. 4 Gundam SEED Destiny The Edge Cover vol 5.jpg|Gundam SEED DESTINY THE EDGE Vol. 5 Gundam SEED Destiny The Edge desire Cover vol 1.jpg|Gundam SEED DESTINY THE EDGE Desire Vol. 1 Gundam SEED Destiny The Edge desire Cover vol 2.jpg|Gundam SEED DESTINY THE EDGE Desire Vol. 2 Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.SEED.Destiny.339488.jpg|Gundam SEED DESTINY THE EDGE Desire Vol. 1 Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.SEED.Destiny.339489.jpg|Gundam SEED DESTINY THE EDGE Desire Vol. 2 0088.JPG zGSDTE4_04-05.jpg|Characters zGSDTE1_02-03.jpg zGSDTE2_02-03.jpg zGSDTE3_02-03.jpg zGSDTE4_02-03.jpg zGSDTE5_02-03.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY THE EDGE Desire Table of contents Vol. 1.png|Gundam SEED DESTINY THE EDGE Desire Table of contents Vol. 1 Gundam SEED DESTINY THE EDGE Desire Table of contents Vol. 2.png|Gundam SEED DESTINY THE EDGE Desire Table of contents Vol. 2 zGSDTE1_01b.jpg zGSDTE1_phase03b.jpg zGSDTE2_phase06b.jpg zGSDTE3_phase10b.jpg zGSDTE4_phase13b.jpg zGSDTE5_phase18b.jpg 0118.JPG zKuori_divers_11.jpg|Chimaki Kuori Illustration zKuori_divers_12.jpg|Chimaki Kuori Illustration zKuori_divers_13.jpeg|Chimaki Kuori Illustration zKuori_divers_14.jpeg|Chimaki Kuori Illustration zKuori_divers_15.jpg|Chimaki Kuori Illustration Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 4-04-713722-7-C0979 *Vol.2 ISBN 4-04-713748-0-C0979 *Vol.3 ISBN 4-04-713774-X-C0979 *Vol.4 ISBN 4-04-713830-4-C0979 *Vol.5 ISBN 4-04-713868-1-C0979 DESTINY THE EDGE Desire *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-713930-5-C0979 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-715027-0-C0979 External Links *http://www.geocities.jp/allthatgundam/comic/seeddedge.htm *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=200505000104 The Edge Desire *http://www.geocities.jp/allthatgundam/comic/seeddedgedesire.htm *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=200703000227 Trivia *The final chapter of Desire, Vol. 2 is incorrectly titled "Childfood's End". *In the second part of "Good Bye Yesterday", on a screen displaying the ZAFT cadets' scores, the name in the third place is Trowa Barton while the name in the fourth place is "Daigo Noventa". Category:Series Category:Manga